Clean Freak
by twiinklestar
Summary: Kurogane was a clean freak. And because of this, Fai enjoyed teasing the -heck- out of the poor ninja. One-shot. KPlus for mild language.


**Clean Freak**

**One-shot**

**Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE**

**Rated K+ for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC because I am not CLAMP. However, I do own my story.**

**A/N: I was reading a fanfiction once and I read an author's note that made **_**so**_** much sense. This is called **_**fan**_**fiction so technically, I can make the characters as OOC as I want. But I will try my hardest not to. **

Kurogane was a clean freak. And because of this, Fai enjoyed teasing the hell out of the poor ninja. Especially since the brunette was ill tempered and easily annoyed.

--

It was a normal day for the group of five. That is, as normal as a day gets when your quintet includes a princess with amnesia, a ninja, a mage, an archaeologist and a white manjuu bun. And as usually, the dumpling had managed to land them roughly in another world.

"Stupid meat bun! Making us land so hazardously. Why am I the one who always lands on the bottom, face down in the dirt?" yelled a furious ninja.

Mokona could only laugh as she managed to spit out a simple; "Because, Kuro-tan is daddy, which means he has to, do the dirty work!"

"That's right Moko-chan," agreed the blonde mage, smiling wide.

The vein in Kurogane's forehead was visibly pulsing as he chased the duo around the new city, screaming after them, "Well I hate getting dirty!"

When the chase had ended, the five travelers set off to find a place to stay.

--

"This place isn't so bad," said Syaoran as he looked around their new home.

The world they had landed in was similar to Koriyo, the world in which they'd met Chun-Hyang. The town was rural and dusty and not very modern at all. Houses were built Japanese-style with sliding, paper doors and overlapping, curved roofs. The floor was covered in ceramic tiles and a thick layer of dirt seeing this world was very poor and maids were scarce. In the marketplace, the shops consisted of timber poles and clothed tarp as well as simple tables to display merchandise. There was no electricity and there was no need for fireplaces in the hot climate.

Kurogane laid down his Tatami mat(1) and set out his sheets, muttering in disgust.

"What's wrong Kuro-rin? Is something not to your liking?" teased the magus.

"Shut up idiot mage. Everything's fine."

"Okay," smiled Fai as he shook out his sheet, fanning dust all over Kurogane's previously-made bed.

Crimson eyes glared daggers at ones of light blue. Fai's smile grew.

"Oops, sorry Kuro-wanko, did I get dirt all over your bed?" he laughed.

"Why you-" started Kurogane before whipping out Sohi and chasing the mage again.

The princess of Clow sweat dropped and shook her head. _It was just a little dirt. Who ever heard of a ninja that couldn't handle a little dirt?_

_--_

After the mage surrendered to Kuro-pin's merciless wrath, Syaoran announced that it was time that they set out to find the feather.

Mokona -who had been helping Sakura prepare a snack- leaped onto Kuro's shoulder, leaving sticky, chocolate footprints all over his cloak. Fai held back a snicker, knowing that the ninja hadn't noticed yet.

Syaoran scratched the back of his head nervously and Sakura bit her lip, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. Kurogane raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's wrong with you two?" he snapped, instantly stopping their fidgeting.

"Um- well-" stuttered the boy.

"Just spit it out already. We don't have all day!"

"You know how Mokona was helping the princess make snacks?"

Kurogane nodded his head slowly, urging the children to hurry up.

"Moko-chandidn'tcleanupandleftfootprintsalloveryourclothes!" cried the princess, immediately hiding behind the archaeologist.

Kurogane gaped. "Would you mind speaking a bit slower so I can understand you?" he replied, annoyed.

Fai couldn't hold in his laughter any longer which caused a confused Kurogane to stare at him oddly.

"What Sakura-chan was trying to say, was that Moko-chan left sticky footprints all over your back." Fai said in between giggles.

The ninja's eyes widened in shock. He pulled the white rabbit off his shoulder by the ears and spun him around, all the while yelling, "What the hell is your problem, damn manjuu! Can't you clean your feet off before jumping all over the place! Idiot!"

"Kuro-daddy is angry! Ouch! Kuro-daddy is hurting Mokona! Fai-mommy help!" cried the scared dumpling.

"Now, now Kuro-wanwan, I'm sure Moko-chan didn't mean it," Fai spoke softly, feigning innocence. "It was an accident, right Moko-chan?"

By now Kurogane had stopped spinning him by the ears and Mokona nodded her head rapidly. Kurogane angrily stuffed him into Fai's chest before storming off to the poorly made bathroom to wash off his cloak.

With Kurogane no longer in the room, Fai smiled and hugged Mokona to his chest, congratulating him on a job well done. "Good job Moko-chan. You made him angry for sure!"

"Did Mokona do well?"

"Very well!"

Syaoran and Sakura stood eyes wide and mouths agape. _Why were their 'parents' so cruel to each other?_

When Kurogane came out of the bathroom without his cloak, it took Fai and Mokona all they had for them not to burst out laughing.

--

Later, the group returned from their hunt unsuccessfully. However, the mage and the pork bun had successfully managed to anger the ninja even more so. When they entered the house, Kurogane's usually spiked-up black hair was flat and sticky because Fai had 'accidentally' tripped with his Oshiruko(2), spilling red bean soup and half-melted rice cake all over Kurogane's face and head. Then, the meat bun and mage decided it would be bundles of fun to jump into a mud puddle, splashing mud all over Kurogane. The children, who had been walking behind him, also got splattered on. The princess giggled and Syaoran pestered her, promising that they'd find her something clean to wear as soon as possible.

Upon entering the house, the ninja made a beeline for the bathroom, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes before heading for the nearest bath. And when Fai had asked him if he planned on helping Mommy make dinner, he simple turned around and glared murmuring something about the only thing he hated more than being dirty was the mage and pork bun.

**A/N: Wow, that's my first Tsubasa fic and I can't say I'm very proud of it. I guess that's what happens when you have long-term writer's block. Oh well. I tried. Hopefully I'll get over this damn thing and be able to write better. RxR The purple button is calling you ; )**

**Tatami Mat- Thin easily folded straw mats in which people sleep or sit on.**

**Oshiruko- A sweet Japanese dessert made of red bean soup and melted rice cake served in a bowl.**


End file.
